Across the Universe
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Follow the RENT characters through love, loss and Beatles songs. Rated T for language, character death and drug references. RD/OC, MC/OC, MM/RD, TC/ADS, MJ/JJ, BC/AG, RD/EC, MJ/OC, JJ/OC. Takes place in 2010.
1. Across the Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of RENT or the Beatles songs. They belong to their respected owners. I can say, however, that I own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, flashbacks and thoughts

A/N: I was listening to my Beatles playlist and somehow, this story formed in my head.

Summary: AU: Follow the RENT characters through love, loss and Beatles songs. Rated T for language, character death and drug references. RD/OC, MC/OC, MM/RD, TC/ADS, MJ/JJ, BC/AG, RD/EC, MJ/OC, JJ/OC. Takes place in 2010.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Across the Universe)

Roger Davis looked out the window, sighing. Looking out the window, he saw it was raining. Roger stepped away from the window and plopped down on the duct-tape couch. He then picked up his guitar and strummed it. He was suffering from writer's block, something that had never experienced before. Mark was at the store and Mimi was at work. Collins had passed away from an overdose two years ago. Angel had died in 1989 of AIDS; Maureen and Joanne had gotten married and now were expecting in the fall. Benny had gotten a divorce from Alison and was living in Harlem with his girlfriend, Emily.

Roger leaned back on the couch and strummed a bit of Musetta's Waltz. He then switched in mid song and played Across the Universe – one of his favorite Beatles songs. He had grown up listening to the Beatles (they were his dad's favorite band) and as a kid, he tried to play some of their songs on the family's piano and later his guitar.

"_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai guru deva, om_

__

Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letterbox  
They tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe

Jai guru deva, om

Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing  
Through my opened ears inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying Love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, and calls me on and on  
Across the universe

Jai guru deva, om

Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.

_Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva._" Roger sang, strumming his guitar. He heard the door slide open and heard Mark enter. Roger got off the couch and went to help Mark with the groceries.

"Thanks. Mimi not home yet?" Mark inquired. Roger shook his head as he put the groceries away.

Once the groceries were put away, Roger went back to the couch and strummed his guitar while Mark fiddled with his camera. A short while later, Mimi entered the loft, looking exhausted.

"Hi baby." She greeted Roger, kissing him on the lips. Roger pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips. Mark rolled his eyes as he continued to mess with his camera. He didn't even notice Roger and Mimi enter the bathroom together.

An hour later, Roger and Mimi emerged from the bathroom, Roger's arms wrapped around Mimi's waist, kissing her all over.

"Babe, we need to ask Mark that question." Mimi told Roger, returning his kisses.

"Right." Roger said, pulling away from her and turned his attention to Mark. "I was wondering if you would be my Best Man when Mimi and I get married."

Mark felt tears in his eyes, so he just nodded and hugged the happy couple. Roger and Mimi hugged him back.

That night, Roger had a very strange dream. He really didn't know how to explain it, but it was a strange dream, indeed.


	2. All You Need is Love

A/N: Hey there - sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated Across the Universe, but life just got in the way. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter - this is one of my all-time favorite Beatles songs.

PS - the chapters will alternate between modern day (1,3,5,7, etc) and dreams/flashbacks (2,4,6,8, etc).

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – All You Need Is Love)

_Roger strummed his guitar as he looked out into the crowd. He had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Squinting into the crowd, he saw April, Mimi, Maureen, Collins, Angel, Mark, Joanne and Benny towards the front, having a lot of fun._

What the hell is going on? _Roger thought to himself as he sang into the mic. He looked at the band and shot them a confused look. His bass player, Derek, shot him a 'dude, sing something' look. Roger took a deep breath and motioned for the band to play the band's favorite song – All You Need is Love. They were playing at a birthday party, where the theme was The Beatles._

"Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love." _The backup singers crooned into their mics._

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy.  
There's noting you can make that can't be made.  
Nothing you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time -  
It's easy." _Roger sang into his mic, spotting the birthday girl – April – and motioned for her to come on stage with the band. April was blushing and giggling as Roger moved over so that she could share his mic._

"All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need." _Roger and April sang in perfect harmony._

"Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love." _The background singers crooned._

"All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need." _Roger and April sang into the mic. April turned and smiled at Roger._

"There's nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that can't be shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy." _The band sang together. Roger paused to do a guitar solo, which made the audience scream._

"All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need.  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need." _Roger, April, the band, backup singers and audience sang together. _

_Once the song was over, Roger led April to the dressing room and sat down in front of her._

"_You're so hot." April told him, handing him an autograph book. Roger smiled and signed the book before handing it back to her._

"_My name's April." April told the rocker, brushing her hair off her shoulders._

"_I know." Roger told the redhead. April cocked her head to one side and shot Roger a confused look._

"_How do you know?" April inquired, intertwining her fingers in his._

"_Your backstage pass." Roger answered, looking at the backstage pass._

_

* * *

_

"ROGER!" A distant voice called.

"Love, love, love." Roger mumbled, sitting up in bed. He saw Mimi next to him, an unreadable expression on her face. Roger smiled and kissed her hand, which she quickly drew away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mimi asked, getting out of bed. She was wearing short shorts and a white tank top. No matter what Mimi wore, she always looked good in Roger's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Roger inquired, getting out of bed.

"I heard you talking to April." Mimi shot back.

"Meems, I was just having a dream. It's all right." Roger told his fiancée. Mimi rolled her eyes and exited the room. Roger sighed and got dressed before heading to the main room. Mark was at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper.

"What's with Mimi?" Mark asked as Mimi exited the loft, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't know actually." Roger admitted, getting some cereal and sat down next to Mark, popping his AZT in his mouth and swallowed it. Mark looked over at his friend, amazed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk – you wanna come?" Roger inquired, going to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.

"Um, sure." Roger smiled and together, they exited the loft.


	3. Blackbird

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Blackbird)

After Mark and Roger came in from their walk, Mark decided to take a moment for himself.

"I'm going out for a bit." Mark called into the loft, grabbing his light jacket and cell phone before exiting the loft.

Once he was out of the loft, Mark thought of Roger and how the rocker had always been there for him, no matter what was happening in the filmmaker's life. While Roger was going through withdrawal, Mark thought that he was like a blackbird, with sunken eyes and broken wings.

_Blackbird singing in the __dead of night__  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only __waiting for this moment__ to arise _

Mark remembered holding Roger through the hardship of withdrawal. He knew that withdrawal wasn't for sissies, so he had to be strong for the both of them.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Once withdrawal was behind him, Mark noticed that Roger's usually bright green eyes were sunken in, something that usually happened during withdrawal.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the __dark black night___

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

He also remembered when Mimi went through withdrawal. Roger and Mimi spent every hour together, knowing everything would be all right in the end.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

Mark couldn't believe that Mimi and Roger were getting married. He had heard them talking about possibly having kids one day. Mark smiled at the idea, but then frowned – two people with HIV couldn't possibly have a kid. But he didn't dare tell his friends, knowing it would crush them.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._


End file.
